Esto no tiene nombre
by Mary Yuet
Summary: De verdad que no sé qué nombre ponerle. Lo que Saga vio simplemente es una locura de esta mente retorcida *drabble*.


Los personajes utilizados son de Saint Seiya que pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo solo los agrego una pequeña dosis de locura.

.

.

.

Esto no tiene nombre

.

.

De verdad que no sé qué nombre ponerle. Lo que Saga vio simplemente es una locura de esta mente retorcida *drabble*.

.

.

Tuvo un día agotador, pero a pesar de estar tan cansado no podía dormir.

Cualquiera diría que Saga de Géminis encontraba muy interesante su techo y por esta razón es que no caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin embargo, lo cierto era que esos incesantes golpeteos en la pared y los _chirridos_ de la recamara vecina no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño de manera satisfactoria.

—Maldito Kanon, si se piensa tirar a alguien debería de hacerlo con menos ruido— gruñó el gemelo mientras se tapaba la cara con la almohada.

.

Después de tres lastimeras noches en las que Saga no había logrado dormir bien, optó por ponerle un _hasta aquí_ a Kanon.

Así que mientras se deslizaba sigilosamente hacia la habitación de su hermano dejó de escuchar los golpeteos de la cabecera contra la pared, abortando así la necesidad de tener que tocar a su puerta y decirle que se callara.

—Genial, se ha callado. Aunque a decir verdad, me hubiera gustado desquitarme un poco interrumpiéndolo en la faena.

Al otro día mientras Saga tomaba su café pensaba en lo raro que era que no sintiera a nadie en el tercer templo además de él y Kanon, pero como seguramente el gemelo menor entrenó para ser su sombra podría ser que de esa forma escurridiza metia alguien más en su habitación.

De todos modos tenía que hablar con su hermano y hacerle saber que las habitaciones no contaban con aislantes acústicos.

—¡Dulce hogar!— Saga regresó de una misión de dos días y cansado se dirigió a su habitación —no sabes cuánto te extrañé querida cama— y casi al instante se durmió.

Pero después de una hora su sueño se vio interrumpido por los molestos golpes en la pared y los _chirridos_ de la cama de su hermano.

—Infeliz Kanon, debí haber hablado con él antes de irme.

Molesto se levantó y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la habitación de su gemelo. Sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta y al comprobar que no tenía seguro se dispuso a abrirla lentamente.

—Como esté arriba le meteré una explosión de galaxias por el culo que se va a acordar.

No obstante lo que vio lo dejó petrificado en la puerta

—Ka… Kanon ¿qué rayos haces?

El gemelo menor se detuvo en seco al escuchar a su hermano.

—Sólo recordaba viejos tiempos.

Y es que no todos los días encuentras a tu hermano de casi treinta años brincando en la cama cual _chiquillo_ de cinco, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

Se dice que los gemelos del tercer templo han destrozado cuatro camas en menos de dos meses.

Sus compañeros de orden cotillean sobre ello, algunos con extrañeza, otros tantos con envidia (creen que los hermanos organizan orgias y no los invitan) y unos pocos con escepticismo.

Por lo tanto Shion ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Se dice que en el templo de Géminis han sido retiradas las camas y se han instalado un par de catres.

Por eso, al regresar esta noche a su templo, los hermanos no encontrarán sus objetos de diversión.

Por cierto, Kanon se ha dislocado un hombro, ha hecho una pirueta que Saga aún no se atreve a hacer.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Como verán esta autora ha perdido un tornillo (o tal vez ya necesite la ferretería completa), y ha decido seguir molestando a los sexys gemelos. Así que ya saben, tomatazos, sugerencias, observaciones o alguna felicitación (?) -estoy muy positiva hoy xD- espero me lo hagan saber, por favor.**

 **Por cierto, quiero agradecerles a: El Primordial, sslove, Skat20, MARA D, Yunmari y Paint It Black, por sus comentarios en mis dos anteriores fics. No puedo responderles porque no tienen cuenta, pero sí quiero que sepan que aprecio mucho sus palabras y espero que vean este mensaje.**

 **Así que también los que me dejan un mensaje "anónimo" sepan que los leo y que son muy bien recibidos :D**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por haber leído y ojalá que este drabble les haya sacado una sonrisa :D**

 **Que estén bien y Dios los bendiga n,n**


End file.
